There is known an information processing system configured to display, when a user selects any one of selection candidates from a list of selection candidates displayed on a list screen, a screen relating to the selected selection candidate. For example, as an example of the above-mentioned information processing system, there is known an electronic commerce system configured to display, when a user selects any one of products from a list of products displayed on a list screen, a product screen relating to the selected product.
Incidentally, in an electronic commerce system providing a virtual shopping mall in which a plurality of stores are opened, the same product is sold by a plurality of stores. Thus, a plurality of the same products may be displayed on the list screen.
In this respect, in a related-art electronic commerce system, a plurality of the same product images are aggregated in order to prevent the plurality of the same product images from being displayed on the list screen. That is, any one of those product images is displayed on the list screen as a representative product image representing the plurality of the same product images, and the other product images among those product images are not displayed on the list screen. Further, when the user selects the representative product image, a product screen of a product corresponding to the representative product image is displayed. Further, when the user performs a predetermined operation on the representative product image, the plurality of aggregated product images are displayed, and then when the user selects any one of those plurality of product images, a product screen of a product corresponding to the selected product image is displayed.